ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Destructive Criticism
Destructive Criticism was an American robot that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It made it all the way to the Grand Final of the Second US Championship but lost to reigning champion Panzer Mk 4. Its name was a pun on constructive criticism. Destructive Criticism also competed in Steel Conflict 4, under the name of Fright Knight, but no known fights contained it. Robot History Season 2 In its first fight in Season 2 of Extreme Warriors Destructive Criticism fought in Heat G and faced Run Away and Lightning Tracks. At the beginning of the match, Run Away drove up Lightning Tracks before Destructive Criticism came in with its heavy spinning flywheel, it caused a large amount of damage to both robots leaving Run Away limping with a broken wheel, however Lightning Tracks had broken down in the tussle, sending Destructive Criticism through along with Run Away. In round 2 Destructive Criticism fought Marauder. The battle was mostly held in Destructive Criticism's favour with Marauder failing to get any meaningful hits in, Marauder was quite damaged, and Destructive Criticism got one final hit in on Marauder before Marauder drove into the pit. In the Heat Final, Destructive Criticism fought General Chompsalot 2. At the start of the battle, Destructive Criticism rammed into General Chompsalot 2 and both robots broke down. However, Destructive Criticism came back to life whereas General Chompsalot 2 didn't, so they were attacked by the house 'bots and eventually pitted after losing a wheel. This meant that Destructive Criticism was put through to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Destructive Criticism first fought Conquering Clown. Destructive Criticism and Conquering Clown began trading blows and were seemingly very evenly matched, with neither seeming to pull ahead in points until Destructive Criticism caused a visible gash down the side of Conquering Clown who drove onto the flame pit and began to burn. Sir Killalot began to cause damage to the clown as the clock ticked down signifying Destructive Criticism's first Judges Decision of the competition, which it won, sending it through to the final four stage. In round 2 of the Grand Final, Destructive Criticism fought reigning US champions Panzer Mk 4. Panzer Mk 4 started the battle as the stronger, pushing and shunting Destructive Criticism around the arena, using its shovel to flip over Destructive Criticism, but they were invertible. Destructive Criticism was unable to use its flywheel to good effect on Panzer Mk 4, and eventually conked out, leaving them out of the running in the US championship. Nickelodeon Destructive Criticism's only match in this series was in the special Battle of the Spinners match against Ninjitsu. Ninjitsu started by ripping up Destructive Criticism's frame with its spinning rack. Soon, Destructive Criticism lost the chain to its weapon and its wheels started wobbling. It managed to come back and push Ninjitsu around for a while, but eventually lost on a judges' decision. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Third Place winners Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Competitors Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robot Wars Extreme Warriors Season 2 Competitors Category:Robots from California